Secrets and Choices
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: Violet has a big secet that she's keeping from Quigley, Isadora has big news for Klaus, Duncan has a choice to make between a past love and a new love, and Sunny lies to Violet. Changes are happening in the lifes of the Baudelaires and Quagmires. Secrets,
1. Sunny's Lie

**A/N: Sorry about the bad summary. I hope you like it.**

Violet smiled to herself as she listened to the message Quigley left her on her cell phone. "Hey Vi, I just called to tell you to meet me at your favorite restaurant at six sharp. Love you, bye." BEEP the message ended. _Quigley is so Romantic,_ Violet thought to herself. She glanced at the clock on her mini cooper's dashboard.

"Oh Shit!" Violet exclaimed, it was 2:55 and she was late picking up Sunny from school. She turned the key in and stepped on the gas. Her mind was on work (she was a mechanical engineer) but it quickly shifted to Quigley. Quigley and Violet had been dating since Quigley's fourteenth birthday. They had broken up twice before they were married. Other than that they have been together most of their teenage years and their twenties. Violet is now twenty-seven and Quigley is twenty-six they have two children a son who was four named Michael (Mikey for short) and a daughter who was three named Alison (Ally for short.) RINNNNNGGGGGG! Violet's cell phone rang and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello," Violet said.

"Vi, where the hell are you?" Sunny asked.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in like five minutes." Violet replied.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago Vi," Sunny complained, "Hurry up I can't talk any longer my phone battery is dying."

"Ok five minutes." Violet quickly said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye!" Sunny answered to a dead line. Now Violet's mind was on Sunny, she was turning fifteen in three days. Sunny was a freshman in high school and she was a good student. Sunny was still a great cook; she like lived in the kitchen. She cooked dinner every night for everyone in the apartment she lived in with Violet and Quigley. The Baudelaires and the Quagmires owned a place that was separated into two apartments. Violet, Quigley, and Sunny shared the two top floors and Klaus, Isadora, and Duncan shared the two bottom floors. Violet's car stopped in front of Sunny's school.

"Hey!" Sunny exclaimed as she hopped into the mini cooper.

"How was school?" Violet asked pulling away from the curb.  
"Fine," Sunny expressed, but her day was more than fine. Matt had asked her out and they were supposed to go to the movies with Emma and Alec. Sunny was hesitant on asking Violet because Violet had a rule on no dating. Every time they got into an argument about it Sunny brought up the fact that Violet dated Quigley when she was fifteen but she always lost that argument, Klaus didn't even back her up on it. She decided to go with the plan that Emma came up with. " Umm Vi, can I sleepover Emma's house we have to work on a bio project?"

"Umm," Violet thought, she knew that Sunny would never lie to her and she cared about her grades.

"PLEASE!" Sunny begged

"Well alright," Violet gave in, "but you have to promise that you will go to sleep at a reasonable hour, no all-nighters."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Sunny said focusing on what she was going to wear tonight. Violet parked her mini cooper in front of Klaus's bookstore. I thought we were going home?" Sunny asked.

"I have to ask Klaus a question and then we will go home." Violet informed her.

"Oh," Sunny said glumly. She wanted charge her cell phone so she can discuss her outfit situation with Emma. Violet and Sunny got out of the car and walked into the bookstore.

Klaus owned his own bookstore/coffee shop. Klaus had married Isadora three years ago. They are expecting their first child in four months. Isadora was a poet and in the last six years she had over thirty of her poetry books published.

"Hey," Violet said to Klaus.

"What's up?" Klaus asked Violet, "How was school?" he asked Sunny.

"Nothing." Violet answered.

"Fine," Sunny said taking a seat at the table in the back of the store. She pulled out her I-pod and turned up her favorite song American Idiot.

"What's up with her?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know she's been kind of out of it since I picked her up from school today." Violet answered.

"Want some coffee?" Klaus said.

"Sure," Violet said taking a seat, "Klaus can you and Isadora watch Mikey and Ally tonight? Sunny is sleeping over Emma's house. If you can't I can ask Duncan."

"Duncan is going on a date tonight with Katy tonight but Isadora and I could." Klaus replied to her question and handed her the coffee.

"Thanks, well I have to go get ready to go out with Quigley tonight." Violet exclaimed. "Sunny let's go, SUNNY!"

"What huh?" Sunny took off her headphones.

"Let's go." Violet said impatiently.

"Ok, bye Klaus" Sunny said as they walked out.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please R&R!**


	2. Violet's Secret

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter it's kind of short though.**

Sunny hung up the phone as she put her black mini skirt and her red top into her duffle bag neatly. She shoved her make-up in there along with her hairbrush and hairspray. She double-checked and made sure she had everything she needed. She turned around and grabbed her body spray. She had everything she needed for tonight. She put her bag on her shoulder and put her cell phone into her purse.

"BYE VI," Sunny screamed to Violet as she headed to the door. There was no answer so Sunny shrugged it of and walked downstairs. On her way out of the door she saw Mikey and Ally watching Spongebob on T.V. "Bye Guys!" Sunny said to them.

"Bye Sunny," Mikey cried in his little voice.

"Badia," Ally exclaimed. Sunny was used to how Ally talked, according to Violet she used to talk the same way. What Ally meant was, "Bye Sunny have fun."

Violet was in her room staring out into space. She had just gotten off the phone with her doctor. She had an appointment with her yesterday. Violet couldn't believe the news that her doctor had just given her. She didn't want to admit it even in her head. _"How would Quigley take the news?"_ She couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell him that she was pregnant again. They had just had a discussion that three kids would be too much and that she needed to focus on her career because she took so much time off when she was pregnant with Ally. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the clock. It was 5 o'clock already; she decided to drop it until later. Violet took a shower and put on her black dress. She fixed her hair and put on concealer to cover-up thi dark circles around her eyes. When she was done with her make-up she grabbed her purse and went down stairs to her kids.

"Are you guys ready to go to Uncle Klaus's and Aunt Issy's house?" Violet asked her children.

"Yes mommy!" Mikey said. Ally nodded her head. Violet took her children downstairs to her brother and sister in-laws house.

"Hey guys!" Isadora said as they got downstairs, "Uncle Klaus went to get pizza and a movie he'll be here soon." Mikey and Ally ran into the living room with their toys.

"Thanks for doing this Is, I really appreciate this." Violet said.

"Vi, is something wrong?" Isadora asked concerned.

"Why can you tell something is wrong?" Violet said worried.

"Well umm not really you just look tired." Isadora said trying not to offend her.

"Do you think Quigley will notice?"

"No, but Vi what's wrong?"

"I'm Pregnant!"

"Wow that's big news. How come you're not telling him? Is it not his?"

"No it's his, but he wants me to focus on my career and we agreed that two kids is enough and-"

"Ok Vi chill. Just relax and don't tell him tonight wait you better go It's almost time, we can talk tomorrow."

"Thanks Is, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Violet gave Isadora a quick hug and went to say goodbye to her kids. She gave both of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Be good guys."

**A/N: What did you think?**


	3. Sunny gets Grounded

**A/N: Ok finally a new chapter is up, I know it's been forever but I hope you like it!**

Sunny laughed at Matt's joke. They had just gotten out of the movie, Sunny was a little spooked because they went to see Amity Ville Horror. She kissed Matt goodbye while Emma was saying bye to Alec. Their plan was to sneak back into the house before Maryssa got home and before Violet called.

Violet and Quigley had just finished dinner and were walking into the movie theater to see a movie. Quigley bought the tickets and Violet went to get water, she wasn't feeling too good. She had just gotten water and went to go wait with Quigley inline when she saw two familiar faces walking toward the door. She followed them.

Sunny and Emma were almost out of the theater. _"Yes we got away with it!"_ She thought. But she spoke too soon.  
"Sunny, Emma?" Sunny completely froze. She knew that voice all too well; she slowly turned around and stared into Violet's furious gaze.  
"Vi… there is a… umm… reasonable explanation for… umm… this." Sunny stuttered. Quigley was standing beside Violet looking confused.  
"What do you think your doing?" Violet asked, her face was getting red.  
"Well… uh…" Sunny started.  
"No I'll tell you, you thought you could take advantage of me just because I said you could go over Emma's." Violet stormed out of the movie theater with Quigley on her tail. Sunny and Emma slid into the back of Quigley's Land Rover. The second the door clicked shut Violet started to flip out at Sunny for lying and sneaking out. Sunny was glad that Violet didn't catch her with Matt. By the time Quigley pulled his car into the restaurant parking lot (so Violet could get her car) her voice was hoarse.  
"Quigley, could you please take Emma home and explain to Maryssa what she did?"  
"Uh… yeah sure," Quigley said amazed that Violet had that much anger in her. Violet and Sunny silently got out of the car. Sunny quickly whispered to Emma "Call me later" so that Violet and Quigley couldn't hear her. She walked over to Violets car and sat in the front seat.  
"Vi, are you feeling alright I've seen you mad and that was so not it!"  
"I am just stressed. Ok you're grounded for 1 month, that means no phone, no computer, no going over Emma's and you have to baby sit Mikey and Ally after school until 4 months after Isadora has this baby so she can have a break. That means you will have a job for 8 months and after you month is up you will get paid to watch them 40 dollars a week. Until then it's school and then home."  
"That's not fair!"  
"Too bad!" Sunny slumped down in her seat.  
"Cell phone"  
Sunny handed over her cell phone and muttered something under her breath. Sunny stared at Violet and noticed that she was acting differently. Sunny ran straight up to her room when they got home. She tried to avoid Violet it was easy because Violet's mind was on something as she touched her stomach. When Sunny got up to her room she saw her stuff from Emma's on her bed and realized that Quigley dropped Emma off. Maryssa would be pissed that they snuck out while she wasn't there. Sunny had known Maryssa and Emma ever since she went to Prufrock Prep. They had gone there until they were 6 (when Violet turned 18) and they had moved here to where they live now in California. Maryssa had dated Duncan but they broke up 3 years ago. Duncan had started dating a woman named Katy 2 years ago and Maryssa had married a man named Bill 6 months ago. Maryssa was more protective over Emma than Violet was over Sunny. "_Damn protective siblings" _she thought.Sunny knew that Emma would be grounded as much as she was. She decided to risk it and call Emma but when she picked up the receiver there was already a conversation going on. She realized that this conversation was between Isadora and Violet.  
"Where is Quigley now?"  
"He's sleeping upstairs."  
"Did he notice anything?"  
"He was a bit suspicious because I flipped out on Sunny more so than usual."  
"Vi, you can't do that you can't get yourself worked up like that it isn't good for the baby!"  
Sunny gasped and dropped the phone; she quickly picked it up and hung it up. Seconds later she heard Violet come up the stairs. She jumped into her bed and pulled her covers up. Then the door opened and Violet walked in.  
"Sunny, I'm not stupid I know you're not sleeping and that you were on the phone. Come on Sunny the lights are still on."  
_"Damnet,"_ Sunny thought, _"I forgot about the lights." _She sat up and looked at Violet. "You're pregnant?"  
"Kind of."  
"What do mean _kind of_? You're either pregnant or your not."  
"I am pregnant, but you can't tell Quigley I have to figure out a way to break it to him."  
"Ok Vi. But it will cost you... Just kidding" Sunny added quickly seeing the look on her face.  
"Get some sleep kiddo," Violet laughed.

**A/N: What did you think? Review please!** _**-Kylie**_


	4. Duncan's Announcement

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Can you guess what his announcement will be? Oh well you can just read it!( I don't know if I spelt announcement right but oh well!)  
**

Duncan woke up and was beaming. He looked next to him and saw Katy lying there asleep. He looked down at her hand and saw a glistening sapphire sitting on her finger. He smiled and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed. He gathered all of his clothes up and thought that he would start bringing his stuff over here as soon as he told his family. He had to drop Sunny off at school in an hour. He walked over to the side of the bed and whispered goodbye in to Katy's ear.

"Where are you going?" She mumbled half asleep.

"I have to drop of Sunny at school, it's Friday," Duncan answered her.

"Bye," Katy mumbled half asleep. Duncan gave her one last kiss and left. He was still beaming as he hopped into his jeep. He was getting married! He was a little hesitant on telling his siblings because they only met her twice. But he had known her for 2 years and he knew she was the one, well the only one that loved him back. He continued to think about how to tell his siblings as he pulled into the driveway. He saw all 4 cars in front of him in the driveway. _"It's now or never,"_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked up the stone pathway and opened the door. He walked in and didn't see anyone downstairs. He decided to change and shower before he went up stairs to tell everyone. Once he was done he trudged up the stairs procrastinating but he knew that once he reached that top stair he would have to tell everyone. He knew that Quigley and Isadora wouldn't like this because they don't really know her but _"I have to tell them," _he realized as he opened the door and saw Sunny sitting on the couch doing her homework (last minute.)

"Hey Sunny! Where is everyone?"

"Hi, Klaus and Quigley are in the kitchen and Violet and Isadora are in Ally's room."

"Could you ask everyone to come here I have to tell everyone something?"

"Sure I'll be right back" Sunny went to go get everyone and Duncan sat in the over stuffed chair with his head in his hands trying to convince himself that he could tell them.

_"Come on Duncan you can do this it's not like they're going to flip out when they here the new."_

_"They probably will flip out and then they will never speak to me again."_

_"Maybe they'll be happy for me and they won't be upset."_

_"What if Sunny gets upset that I move out I usually help her with her journalism homework every night."_

_"Maybe-"_

"Duncan you wanted to tell us something?" Isadora asked. Duncan looked up and saw all 5 of his family members sitting on the couches in front of him. He stood up but then decided that that was a bad idea so he quickly fell back into the chair.

"Ok, do you guys remember Katy? The one that you met at Christmas and she stayed over here two weeks ago?" Duncan asked.

"Barley, but yes." Quigley answered with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Well you will be seeing a lot more of her because I asked her to marry me last night!" Duncan exclaimed hoping they would be happy for him. He looked around at the silent expressions on their faces and his smile faded. He saw Isadora's compleatly shocked look and Quigley sitting there with his mouth open.

Violet saw this and stood up, "Congratulations Duncan!" She gave him a hug and then Klaus stood up.

"Congratulations Dun," Klaus said. And then finally Sunny stood up and gave Duncan a big hug.

"Are you going to move out or is she moving here?" Sunny asked.

"I will move to her house but don't worry it is only 10 minutes away and I will still help you with your homework and take you and Emma to and from school on Fridays." Duncan said seeing the hurt look on Sunny's face.

"Cool well we better get going we have to pick Emma up in 15 minutes." Sunny exclaimed. Duncan took one last look back at his siblings sitting dumbstruck on the couch and Duncan and Sunny walked out of the room and Sunny could hear Violet yelling at Quigley.

"Your brother just told you he was getting married and all you did was sit there?"

"He barley knows her!"

"No you mean you barley know her!" Then Sunny heard Violet walk out of the room and when they got downstairs they heard Klaus helping Isadora down the stairs asking her why she wasn't happy for Duncan. Sunny wondered that too If Duncan was happy shouldn't everyone be happy for him? Sunny got into the jeep with her books on her lap.

"Duncan are you going to tell Maryssa?"

"Yeah… sure… I guess…well I mean she invited me to her wedding so yeah I will invite her to mine too. We're still friends so yeah."

"Oh" Sunny looked out the window. Duncan had regretted the breaking up with Maryssa. They had broken up because Maryssa thought he was afraid of commitment. He hadn't proposed to her 3 years ago but 3 years ago he was 23 and he wasn't even considering marriage then. He thought that they had broken up over something stupid but never the less they had broken up but they remained friends. Sunny and Duncan got out of the car and walked up to the door. Sunny knocked on it and Maryssa answered.

"Hello Duncan, Hi Sunny. How was the movie Sunny?" Maryssa asked. Duncan looked confused and Sunny's face turned scarlet.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"You didn't hear, Sunny and Emma snuck out last night to see a movie. Not to mention a movie that I told Emma that she couldn't see! Violet caught them." Maryssa exclaimed. Duncan shot Sunny a disapproving look. Emma appeared at the door with her books.

"Ready to go?" She asked desperate to leave.

"Yeah let's go but Duncan didn't you want to tell Maryssa something?" Sunny asked.

"I forgot what I was going to say," Duncan said quickly exiting. Sunny held in a laugh and muttered chicken under her breath. Once they were back in the car Sunny and Emma started comparing who got grounded longer.

"Maryssa grounded me for one month and I have to do all of the chores that she says!"

"Violet grounded me for one month and I have to baby-sit Mikey and Ally for until Isadora has her baby! And she took my cell phone!"

"Maryssa took mine too!"

"You two shouldn't have snuck out then," Duncan butted in, "What did you sneak to meet boys?" Sunny and Emma were completely silent and Duncan got it. "Do Maryssa and Violet know about this? I know about the rule!"

"No they don't and Duncan please don't tell them. I mean I'm 15 and I can't date!" Sunny protested.

"You won't be 15 for 2 more days but I won't tell them as long as you promise not to tell anyone that I chickened out on telling Maryssa," Duncan bargained.

"Telling Maryssa what?" Emma asked.

"That he's getting married. Deal!" Sunny informed her.

"Deal!" Maryssa exclaimed. The car then pulled up to the school. Emma and Sunny got out and started walking toward where Matt and Alec were standing. Duncan was laughing as he pulled away. Once the car was gone Emma decided to tell Sunny now.

"It's a shame that Duncan is getting married."

"Why?"

"Because Maryssa is getting divorced and I thought they would hook up again!" Sunny looked shocked because she knew that Duncan still loved Maryssa.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! Were you shocked or did you know that he was getting married? When you review tell me what you think will happen next!**


	5. Isadora's Job Offer

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! **

Isadora lay on the couch with the TV on but she wasn't watching the TV she was more concerned about the news Duncan gave them. He barley knew her. She heard the phone ring and went to pick it up. She assumed it was Violet calling to say she was dropping off the kids.

"Hello," She said into the phone.

"Hi," A man's voice answered back.

"Is this Isadora Baudelaire?"

"Yes I am she."

"This is William Marko from the Poetry school of New York. I have your latest Poetry book here and I am impressed with your work. I have a job opening here for a teacher's job and I think you will be just the right person for the job. The class is the basics of writing couplets. Would you be interested?"

"I would be very interested but I would have to discuss this with my husband first. We are expecting a baby so I don't think that is very possible."

"I understand that and this job doesn't start for 8 months at the start of next term so if you and your husband are up to the move there is a daycare at the college and I hope you will consider this."

"I will talk this over with my husband thank you. I will get back to you by the end of the week."

"My number is 555-4678. I look forward to hearing from you at the end of the week." The click at the other end of the line told Isadora that the call was over. She copied down the number and put it on the fridge with a magnet. She heard the door open and saw Klaus walk in with a bag of food in his hand. Isadora smiled at him and sat down at the table next to him. He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Not bad." She answered.

"What's wrong?" Klaus started to pull out Chinese food from the bag. She hated how intuitive he was. He could always tell what was wrong even when she didn't want him to.

"William Marko called. He is from the New York School of Poetry."

"What did he want?" Klaus started to eat.

"He offered me a job." Isadora paused.

"They have a school in California?"

"No," Klaus looked at her.

"But what about the baby?"

"The job won't start for another 8 months and they have a daycare at the school."

"What about the shop?" Isadora didn't answer she felt bad making Klaus leave his store but they didn't have to do it. "You know what? I've wanted to branch out. I could open one in New York and hire a new manager here. Sunny could work there too so it will stay a family business." Isadora's smile brightened.

"Yeah?" Klaus smiled at her and nodded. She stood up and hugged him her smile reached her eyes. She grabbed a container of Chinese food and some chopsticks. She suddenly was hungry. Later after Klaus left Isadora was thinking about Duncan. Realizing that she may not know her but Duncan did. She picked up the phone and called Violet's cell.

"Hello," Violet said

"Hey!" Isadora answered.

"I'm sorry I've been swamped at work I didn't have time to drop the kids off."

"It's ok I was just wondering if you could help me by picking up party decorations on your way home from work."

"Anything in particular?"

"Congratulations signs white streamers!"

"Yeah I'd be happy to." Isadora could tell Violet was happy that she was accepting the fact that Duncan was getting Married.

"See you soon!"

"Bye!" Isadora hung up the phone and decided to make one more call before Sunny got home. She dialed the number and waited to hear Quigley's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Quig. I wanted to tell you that I am throwing Duncan a congratulations party later. Are you coming?"

"You mean to tell me that you're ok with this?"

"I'm not sure but I think that he is our brother and we need to support him with his decision."

"I guess you right but I don't know if I'm ok with it either."

"That's ok we just need to be there for him."

"Ok I'll see you at 5."

"See ya." Isadora hung up the phone as Sunny came bursting in.

"My life officially sucks!" Sunny slumped onto the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Matt asked me out again and I can't even go because Violet grounded me."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm hoping that he'll wait if he likes me."

"Don't worry he will," Isadora assured her.

"Where are Mikey and Ally?"

"Violet didn't have time to drop them off."

"Oh!"

"Do you want to help me make a congratulations dinner for Duncan?"

"Yeah sure!" Sunny said eager to get her mind off of Matt. She went into the kitchen to help Isadora prepare.

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Surprise

**A/N: Thank you very much to my awsomer eviewers! Hi 5 lol! New chapter! There are two surprising twists in this chapter! Hope you like it. Oh and this is kind of like a sequel to Love in the Air.**

"Hello! Where is everyone? I've brought Katy with me so you all can meet her again." Duncan said.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Duncan and Katy came through the door to the living room.

"What's all this?" Duncan asked.

"Well Quigley and I felt bad about how we reacted before so we threw you this surprise congratulations party." Isadora told him. He looked around, congratulations signs and crepe paper hung all around the living room. Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Quigley, Isadora, Mikey, and Ally were there. Duncan also noticed two other people there that shocked him. Maryssa, and Emma were there. Isadora and Quigley came up to talk to Katy and Emma was talking to Sunny, so he thought it would be a good time to talk to Maryssa.

"Hey!" He said to her.

"Hi!" She said back. It was silent for a moment.

"Where's Bill?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

"Huh?"

"You were going to tell me this morning right? Why didn't you?"

"I kind of chickened out. I don't know why though."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"What's that?"

"Well, let's see we dated for a long time and you didn't propose to me but you've dated her two years and proposed to her."

"I was 23!"

"Let's not get into this now ok."

"So where's Bill?"

"We're getting a divorce."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." Maryssa looked on the verge of tears.

"Hi!" Katy came over.

"Katy, this is Maryssa."

"It's nice to meet you Maryssa, Duncan talks about you a lot."

"It's nice to meet you too. Excuse me." Maryssa walked away.

"That was the one you used to date?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Where's her husband?"

"He's not here. Come on you can say hi to Sunny." Duncan brought Katy over to where Sunny was and then Violet. When they were in a discussion he slipped away and went to find Maryssa. He found her sitting on the balcony upstairs. "Hi," He said shyly to her.

"Hey!" She replied wiping her eyes. Duncan took a seat on the edge of the balcony across from her. Her legs were pulled up to her chest. She was looking up at the stars. "Remember our first date?"

"Yeah, when we were at Prufrock Prep on my birthday."

"Yeah the stars were shinning bright like this. And we were just talking."

"Yeah." It was silent.

"Was it me?" Maryssa hopped down and looked at him.

"I told you, we were too young." Her eyes were glazed with tears now.

"Come on they probably are looking for you." She held out her hand and he took it. She pulled him down and there was a moment that they were staring into each other's eyes. She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. She quickly pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry!" She ran out and to the bathroom. He meant to follow her but Sunny came up the stairs.

"We're eating now. Where is Maryssa?" Duncan pointed to the door and walked downstairs. He found everyone sitting at the dinning room table. He sat down next to Katy and then Sunny and Maryssa came down. Maryssa looked like she was using every once of energy to not cry.

"I have an announcement to make!" Isadora announced as everyone was sitting down. "I have been offered a position as a teacher in the Poetry School of New York. I'm going to start in 8 months!" Everyone clapped and congratulated her. Everyone except Quigley.

"So you're moving in 8 months?" Isadora nodded. Quigley didn't look happy. He just ate his dinner when they were done everyone went back into the living room.

"A toast to Duncan and Katy!" Klaus said handing everyone a glass of champagne. Violet took hers but didn't drink it.

"What's wrong?" Quigley asked looking at her.

"I can't drink it." She replied.

"Why?" She thought fo a minute if she should tell him.

"Because I'm pregnant." Quigley looked aghast. He stood up.

"What about what we talked about?" He raised his voice and everyone was staring.

"I didn't plan it!" Violet put a hand on her stomach.

"First Duncan, then Issy, now you?" He stormed out of the room and they heard his car in the driveway. Violet had tears in her eyes and Maryssa and Isadora came over to comfort her.

**A/N: What did you think? REVIEW! **


	7. Overwhelmed

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! New chapter! A big twist!**

Quigley had stopped driving and pulled into the parking lot of a local McDonalds because tears obscured his vision. Why did all of them have to do that to him in the same day? Duncan was getting married to a girl he barley knew, Isadora was moving, and Violet was pregnant. They had discussed it. They weren't going to have any more kids. _"But it's not just her fault"_ said a voice in his head. He had known this from the beginning but couldn't take all of this news at once. After all Issy was right Duncan did know her even if Quigley didn't. And Issy wasn't moving for 8 months and even though New York was far away he could still visit her. But then why was he taking this out of hand. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it. It was Duncan. He knew he should answer it, so he did.

"Hello?"

"Quig, where the hell did you go, and why the hell did you go?"

"I am at McDonalds and I don't know why I left I guess I was upset."

"Well I'm going to drop Katy off and I'll be right there because I need to talk to you."

"Ok, Bye" He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He wiped his eyes and turned the radio on. 10 minutes later Duncan showed up. He knocked on the window of Quigley's car. Quigley got out and looked at him.

"Come on," He walked toward the McDonalds and Quigley followed. They both ordered a coke and sat down at a table.

"What's a matter?" Duncan took a deep breath.

"Maryssa kissed me." Quigley almost spit out his soda.

"What?"

"She kissed me." Duncan repeated knowing perfectly well Quigley heard him the first time. "We were sitting on the balcony and she was crying. We were talking about our first date."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"She pulled away before I could do anything. And then ran to the bathroom. I was going to follow her but Sunny came."

"Would you have kissed her back if she hadn't pulled away?"

"I don't know!" He put his head in his hands. "It happened so fast! I still love her but I don't know. I'm engaged."

"What about Bill?"

"They're getting a divorce." Quigley looked completely shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Uh…" He started.

"I think I've got this one." Duncan said after a minute of silence. "So do you want to discuss why you ran out?"

"Well, I guess I was just overwhelmed with all of the news."

"Issy isn't moving for another couple of months and Violet is pregnant you have to except it. And… well the wedding I don't think that you have to worry about you not knowing the girl." Quigley nodded.

"Thanks."

"Thank you too." Duncan drank the last of his soda and stood up. "I have to go propose."

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later!" and he rushed out. Quigley threw their sodas away and went back to his car. He made a pit stop at the store to pick up two bouquets of flowers and then got back into his car and drove home. He was not surprised to see a light still on in the upstairs apartment. He walked to where the light was and found Violet sitting on the bed with Isadora comforting her.

"Issy can I talk to Violet alone?" Isadora stood up and nodded. He handed her a bouquet of flowers and gave her a hug. "Congratulations!" He said.

"Thank you!" She wiped a tear from her eye and left the room. Quigley walked over to the side of the bed.

"Vi, these are for you." He handed her a bouquet of flowers. She took them but looked skeptical. "Why so sad? We're having a baby!" She smiled and hugged him as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're not mad?"

"No, it's not your fault you're pregnant. It takes two to make a baby. And we should be happy. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"I have a doctors appointment Monday."

"I'll be there." She smiled again and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are those tears of joy?" She nodded and pulled him in for another hug.

**A/N:What did you think?**


	8. Will You Marry Me

After Duncan rushed out of the McDonalds he got into his car and started driving. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Katy's number. The phone rang twice before an answer.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice from the other end of the line.

"Katy, we need to talk." Duncan replied.

"Duncan? What's wrong? Where are you?" The voice was now more alert.

"I'll be there in a minute so we can talk."

"Ok." Katy hung the phone up. She sat down on the nearest chair. Katy knew what Duncan was going to say. Ever since she met Maryssa and after Duncan talked about her like that. She realized that it wasn't going to work out for them when Maryssa's husband wasn't at the party. She was extremely upset but knew that those two were destined to be together. She looked at the ring on her finger. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she took it off of her finger, she loved Duncan but wouldn't stand in the way of true love. There was a knock at the door and she stood up. When she finally reached the door Duncan was standing there. He saw her crying face and wished he didn't have to do what he was about to do.

"Katy I-"

"Duncan please just here." She thrust the ring into his hand and meant to close the door but Duncan put his foot in the way.

"Wait! I want you to know that I love you but I have to try and make this work with Maryssa. I have known her since I was 14. I still haven't got over her. I know you understand because I know you. You're an understanding person and that's one of the reasons I love you." Duncan stepped forward and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I understand." She said softly and pulled away. He smiled at her and turned to the door. "I love you too." She whispered as she watched him get in his car and drive away. Duncan started his car and drove hurriedly to Maryssa's. He dropped Katy's ring in the cup holder. Minutes later he was stopped in front of Maryssa's house. He took a deep breath and pushed his door open. He walked out onto the grass and to the door. He knocked on it twice. Emma came to the door in her pajamas.

"Duncan?" Emma asked.

"Is Maryssa here?" Duncan wondered.

"Yeah." Emma left from in front of the door and Maryssa reappeared a minute later.

"Duncan what are yo-" He cut her off by meeting her lips with his. She was taken back and pulled away. "Why are you here?" She had tears pouring down from her eyes now.

"Will you marry me?" Maryssa looked stunned. She started crying harder.

"What about Katy?"

"I already talked to her and she understands that I love you."

"Your honestly serious about this and your not going to like leave me at the alter or anything?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" He said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Well then yes!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms. She hugged him and then kissed him. They went back into the house and closed the door. Emma watched them run upstairs. She immediately ran to the phone and dialed Sunny's number. Violet answered.

"Hello?"

"Violet is Sunny there this is important."

"Emma? Does Maryssa know your using the phone?"

"No! She's kind of busy. Duncan just proposed to her!"

"What?"

"Duncan proposed to her. He told her that he talked to Katy and that she under stood because he loved her."

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. What are you doing?"

"Well nothing because I'm kind of grounded."

"I'll have Quigley pick you up so they can have some alone time. Get your stuff and you can stay over here."

"Ok. Bye." Emma hung up the phone. She walked into the next room, her room, and started to pack her stuff for Sunny's. She then wrote a note and left it on the door. Emma walked out of the house and sat on the front step. A few minutes later Quigley's car drove up on the street and Emma walked over to it. She got into the front seat and Quigley drove away.

"He really did it huh?" Quigley asked.

"Yup. I was surprised myself." Emma answered.

"I wonder how Katy took it?"

"I don't think too bad considering he showed up in one piece." Quigley laughed and they arrived back at the house and Emma rushed out of the car and found Sunny in the living room waiting.

"What happened?" Sunny asked immediately. Emma explained in detail exactly everything that happened from the moment she opened the door to the moments after she said yes. "Wow I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!"

"Maybe you and Maryssa will move here! When Klaus and Isadora go to New York the whole downstairs apartment will be empty!"

"Yeah!" Emma and Sunny started excitedly discussing their plans if Emma and Maryssa moved in downstairs while Violet watched happily thinking that maybe she was too hard on Sunny.


	9. Softy

**A/N: Here is the long awaited reveiw! Please except my appologies! I actually had it written it's just taken me a while to type it up. Hope you like it...**

Sunny awoke the next morning to talking in the kitchen. Her and Emma had fallen asleep in the living room, on the floor in sleeping bags, talking about what they were going to do when Duncan and Maryssa got married. Somehow with all of the Baudelaire/ Quagmire marriage it would make Sunny and Emma somewhat related if Duncan married Maryssa. They both knew that it wouldn't mean exactly related but they were practically related already because they acted like sisters and had known each other since they were three, this would just make it seem more official.

"So you think we should take away some of their punishment?" Maryssa asked.

"Well some of it. I don't think they were at the movies all by themselves. If they had wanted to go to the movies they wouldn't have done it on a school night and lie to us. They also would have begged Duncan to take them because we all know how soft he is and he would have taken them." Violet replied.

"So you think they were there with dates?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah that does seem logical. How long should we take off of their punishment? It kind of was harsh for them to be punished for a whole month. I say that they should both be grounded for the week after Sunny's birthday, tomorrow, and that Emma and Sunny both watch Mikey and Ally after school."

"Yeah, and they can have their cell phones after the week is up."

"What do we do about the boy issue? We've told them they couldn't date until they were 16 but both of us dated before that age."

"Sunny will be fifteen tomorrow and Emma the month after. I don't think we can stop them anymore. We'll just have to set restrictions."

Sunny turned to get Emma up but she saw that Emma was already awake and listening as well.

"I didn't say a word I swear!" Duncan said walking into the room.

"I know you didn't our sisters aren't stupid." Sunny said sitting up. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and looked at Emma. "We better go apologize because they're taking most of our punishment away." Emma nodded.

"There's a smart idea!" Duncan pointed out sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Mr. Softy!" Emma exclaimed. Duncan looked half offended half amused.

"I'll remember that next time you want to go see a movie." Duncan said in a mock-offended tone.

"We know Dun." Emma laughed. They both stood up and tiredly walked into the kitchen. Emma and Sunny took seats by their sisters. "Congratulations Ryssa!" Emma said. "I didn't get to tell you last night because you were a bit busy!" Emma and Sunny laughed. Even Violet and Maryssa couldn't help suppress smiles.

"Yeah congratulations Maryssa!" Sunny said.

"Thank you!" Maryssa said excitedly and then her looked turned business. "I'm sure you heard the conversation?"

"Yes we heard a decent amount of it." Sunny said folding her arms on the table, looking as business like as Maryssa. Maryssa could tell she was mocking her.

"Sunny! You really must not want us to withdraw your punishments then." Maryssa said.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry!" Sunny put on a calm face holding in a laugh.

"We heard that you know who we were at the movies with and that and that we're grounded for a week and have to watch Mikey and Ally. Oh and we also heard that you know about Duncan being a softy." Emma said.

"I am not a softy!" Duncan yelled from the living room. All four of them in the kitchen laughed.

"Yeah Duncan your not a softy and I'm not Violet!" Violet yelled back. They heard Duncan scoff from the living room and they all laughed some more. "But anyway onto more pressing matters." Violet started. "Yes we are not stupid we know you were there with boys and lied to us." Sunny opened her mouth to argue but Violet held up one finger and continued on, "But we also are not stupid and know that you two are both about fifteen and that you should be aloud to date boys."

"That does not mean whatsoever that what you did was right. You still lied to us and that's where your punishment will come in. You will be punished for the week after Sunny's birthday and you both are to watch Mikey and Ally after school." Maryssa finished. On the inside they were beaming but they didn't want to risk it so they held it in.

"We understand." Emma said.

"Yes we do!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Good. Go get ready because we're going out to breakfast to celebrate Maryssa and Duncan's engagement." Violet said.

"Great!" Sunny exclaimed. Duncan walked into the room.

"I just want you all to know that I am not a softy and I can say no!" Duncan said.

"Yeah sure Duncan!" Maryssa laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Duncan asked walking over to Maryssa.

"Yeah!" She stood up from the table and looked up to Duncan. Duncan had about a foot on her but she was very intimidating.

"Well than!" He picked her up and she screamed. He lifted her up and she screamed but they could tell that there was amusement in her voice.

"Put me down!" She screamed.

"Nah!" Duncan said. He started to twirl her around. She screamed again. The door to downstairs opened and Klaus was helping Isadora up the stairs. They watched in confusion as Duncan spun Maryssa. Quigley came in with Ally on his shoulders and Mikey trailing behind them. Quigley watched in happiness. He had never seen his brother this happy since he had been dating Maryssa before. Duncan put Maryssa down and they both looked at Isadora and Klaus with red faces and laughter.

"What's going on?" Isadora asked.

"We're getting married!" Maryssa exclaimed. She held out her hand and showed them the ring that Duncan had bought her that morning before they had come here. Isadora squealed with glee and examined the beautiful sapphire that had it's own unique touch to it. Sunny and Emma walked out of the room to change so that they could go out to eat.

**A/N: What did you think? Review and I'll try and update A.S.A.P!  
**


	10. Sunny's Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been long but here is the new chapter! And to Dizzy Izzy, Klaus and Isadora want it to be a surprise so they don't know if it's a boy or girl.**

When they got back from the restaurant everyone went to the upstairs living room to talk.

"So who's living where?" Sunny asked, the question that had been on her mind for the whole day. She was being polite for not mentioning until now.

"Well we haven't discussed details like that yet." Maryssa said. She sat on the arm of the chair that Duncan was sitting in.

"Oh." Sunny sighed.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll let you know when we decide." Duncan said. Sunny smiled at him.

"Thanks Dun," She said. "Well Emma and I are going to go pick our outfits for my party tomorrow. And I think I should come up with a list of rules for you all to follow."

"Watch it missy or I might come up with some rules of my own." Violet said. Sunny looked alarmed. "Just kidding." Violet said. Sunny breathed a sigh of relief and rushed Emma out of the room so they could pick outfits out.

"Should I take Mikey and Ally to the park tomorrow during her party?" Quigley asked. He was on the floor playing with Ally and Mikey.

"No, they could stay downstairs and watch TV or something." Violet said. "I'll need you here to keep me sane. I can't be alone with a bunch of teenagers."

"We'll be here too." Maryssa said.

"And I'll be keeping an eye on Mikey and Ally, while I'm glad that I am not you four." Isadora said.

"Ditto." Klaus agreed. Everyone discussed the party while Sunny and Emma searched through Sunny's clothes and some of Emma's to find the perfect outfit for the party.

"What do you think Matt will think of this?" Sunny asked. She held up a pair of black jeans and a pink top.

"He'll love it!" Emma exclaimed. They each found outfits after changing their minds about five or six different times until they finally ended up with an outfit each. The girls gathered everything together and ended up falling asleep while watching a movie in the living room.

"Happy birthday Auntie Sunny!" Mikey said in his little voice the next morning.

"Hapabirda!" Ally cried.

"Thanks guys!" Sunny said she hugged them and then her and Emma began to get things ready. They cleaned the living room and then Sunny went to start the cake while Emma started to hang the decorations. Soon Violet had gotten over her morning sickness for the morning and came to help set up. An hour before the party things were done and looking great. The living room was where the party would be so Emma hung streamers and birthday signs all around the living room. The furniture was pushed back and there was a table along the side with refreshments. The cake that Sunny had made was sitting two levels high and decorated beautifully with frosting. Sunny had gotten her CD collection out and out it by the stereo. Violet was putting the finishing touches on the chip bowl (by taking a few off of the top) and Quigley went to get the pizza. Klaus had just picked up Mikey and Ally and Duncan and Maryssa were on their way. Everything was looking ok so Sunny and Emma went to go change. Sunny had on jeans and a white top. She had several long necklaces around her neck and black boots on that came over her jeans. Emma had on a jean skirt and a brown top with a white shrug over it. She had tan uggz on. They put the final touches of their make-up on and went into the living room.

"You two look great!" Everyone gushed. Right before the first guest came Sunny went over the rules for the third time with the four adults.

"You guys are going to…" She asked.

"Keep an eye on the party from behind the scenes." They repeated in a monotone.

"And your not going to…"

"Tell embarrassing stories or talk to any of the guests."

"Perfect!" Sunny exclaimed just before the doorbell rang. Sunny got exited but stopped to give Violet a hug first. Thanks a lot Vi, for doing this for me." She said.

"Anytime." Violet replied. Sunny and Emma rushed to the door.

The four adults sat in the kitchen while the party was going on. They could hear Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy playing in the next room. Violet was digging into a bag of chips and the four adults were discussing the wedding. Well Duncan, Maryssa, and Quigley were talking about the wedding and Violet was listening to the party. Without thinking Violet got up and peered through the door to the living room. Sunny was chatting happily with a boy (Matt but Violet doesn't know that) and laughing, with a glass of soda in her hand. Violet watched her sister and tears welled up in her eyes. It might have been the emotions from the pregnancy or just because but tears poured down her cheeks as she realized that here sister was a grown up young lady. Quigley's hands rested on Violet's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"My little sister." Violet said through sniffles as Quigley directed her to back to her seat and the chips. "She isn't so little anymore." Violet got out after one last sniffle before she started crying on Quigley's shoulder. Quigley patted her back sympathetically and calmed her down.

When Dance, Dance ended Emma went to the CD player and put on Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls. She gave Sunny the thumbs up and went to find Alec. The living room was big enough so people were dancing.

"Would you like to dance, birthday girl?" Matt asked.

"That sounds good." Sunny responded. She placed her arms around his neck and his went to her waist.

"So, Sunny. Are we something?" Matt asked. "Because I've heard rumors that your not allowed to date."

"Well most rumors are in fact rumors." Sunny said. Matt smiled and Sunny gently stood taller and met their lips together for a second.

"I'll take it that we are something." Matt answered. Sunny smiled a big toothy smile (perfect teeth from years of braces) and nodded at him. As the party drew on Sunny decided that it was time for cake before everyone left. Emma brought the cake to the coffee table and placed the candles in it. Sunny sat on the couch surrounded by all of her friends. She only realized that something was missing. Sunny went to the kitchen and saw the four adults discussing wedding details.

"Come on Vi, we're having cake." Sunny said. She rushed back into the living room and took her seat. Violet smiled at Sunny as she sang happy birthday. Sunny cut the cake and gave Violet an extra big slice because she knew that Violet was pregnant and eating for two.

**A/N: So, that's it for now and I will try and update A.S.A.P but I don't know when that will be because I am really busy!**

**Kylie**


End file.
